The Jace and Harry Potter Chronichles
by Anonymous Miki
Summary: You know Harry Potter, right? Did you know Harry's got a twin Sister. Jace Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

As it became dark yet another argument started in the home the Potters were hiding in.

"Potter Manor was and still is fine we shouldn't have to stay here," James Potter argued for the thousandth time.

"Dumbledore brought us here. I trust him, don't you?" Lily Potter replied for the thousandth time.

"Look all that matters is the fact that we and the children are fine and safe," Genevieve Potter (James' younger sister) said yet again trying to be the peacemaker. That was when the doorbell rang.

"Ah, that's probably Sirius," James said jubilant. The thing was after the arguments Sirius would appear as if by magic with news, with someone or something that would lift their spirits but he never appeared early enough to be involved with the arguments. Though James wanted to live in the fantasy that his friend had perfect timing Genevieve speculated he probably just hid outside the house whenever he came around in the middle of their arguments only daring to come in when he was sure the coast was clear. That was why she found it odd that the doorbell was ringing. Usually Sirius would simply come inside or knock but he had never used the doorbell. But her brother had already left before she could voice her concerns.

"Oh. Hi Sirius, we—Lily, Genevieve! Get the children, it's him! You-know-wh― ," his voice was quickly silenced by a swift **"Avada Kedavra"** and a flash of green light, but by then Lily and Genevieve had already ran into the children's room. In the small room nicknamed the nursery where they slept in, Harry and Jace were pretending to be sound asleep as their parents ran in.

"Barricade the door!" Lily shouted.

"That won't keep him out," Genevieve said back but she was already moving random objects in front of the door.

"It will stall him!" she replied half hysterical, totally frantic.

Harry and Jace watched in confusion as their parents moved frantically around the room moving everything except the bed the children were (not) sleeping in. Then suddenly Lily stopped and moved towards the children. While lifting Harry and Jace into her arms she nodded to Genevieve her intention was clear: she wanted to apparate the children and herself away.

(Note: if your confused all of this happened in under five minutes and if you're wondering what's keeping Voldemort so long it is because Dumbledore feared something like this would happen so he, James, Lily, Sirius and Genevieve laid a lot of traps―both magical and non-magical― and I mean it when I say a lot)

They were wrong. Their assumption that merely barricading the door against Voldemort would be enough to keep him back was wrong. As Voldemort blasted the door of the nursery clean off its hinges, Lily and Genevieve stood together in front of Harry and Jace.

"Move aside," Voldemort said.

"Never! We won't let you touch either of them!" Genevieve shouted.

"An annoyance," Voldemort said. He pointed his wand at her, **"Crucio."** Genevieve collapsed instantly.

"Genevieve!" Lily shouted before turning to him, "You monster!" Voldemort ignored her and advanced forward.

"Stop. I won't let you harm them. Never!" Lily screamed at him while hurling insults to try and make him falter. Her technique didn't work.

"So persistent." Voldemort pointed his wand at her. **"Avada Kedrava."**

"No!" Genevieve screamed as she staggered to her feet. The cruciatus curse was still in full blow but the death of her best friend right in front of her was all that was in her head; that and saving Harry and Jace. Who watched on in interest assuming they were playing a game with the strangely dressed man.

"Such determination, you would make an excellent Death Eater," Voldemort remarked.

'Over my dead body and even then…' Genevieve thought.

"I'd. Rather. DIE." Genevieve proclaimed.

"Then, so be it." Voldemort replied simply.

"**Expelliarmus,"** Genevieve shouted.

Nothing happened; Voldemort's wand didn't fly out of his hand. It didn't even twitch. She realised he must have used a protective spell without speaking. She had always been really extremely bad at silent spells in Hogwarts.

"Did you really think such a spell would work on me? You naive woman," Voldemort pointed his wand at her then said "I won't waste my magic using my precious Avada Kedavra against you."

Genevieve was… confused, to say the least, at Voldemort's sudden change of heart. "So you're _not_ going to kill me?" she said incredulously.

Voldemort smiled. And it was a picture to haunt all those who saw it for the rest of their lives―Harry, Jace and Genevieve included.

"You should know that in this world there are worse things than death."

'Worse things than death,' Genevieve thought uneasily 'where have I heard something like that before.' Then it suddenly hit her "You don't mean… "**THAT**", do you?" Genevieve said aloud. Voldemort continued on as if she hadn't spoken.

"And it will get rid of these two won't it? Much better than wasting a precious Avada Kedavra." Genevieve realised―much to her own horror―that she had left the twins unprotected. Voldemort pointed his wand right at them.

"**Elemcio."**

"No!" Genevieve screamed leaping in front of Harry and Jace. The white coloured light that came from Voldemort's wand hit her square in the chest. Genevieve collapsed for the second time that night. Voldemort was, at first, happy to hear that she was crying but when he came closer he realised she was laughing.

"You can't do that spell twice," she said in between wheezing breaths.

Voldemort seethed then upon gaining composure he pointed his wand at the twins.

"**Avada Kedavra."** The whole room was bathed in green light. When the twins could see clearly again Voldemort was gone. Then once again the children were temporarily half-blinded by a white light and it looked like Genevieve was disappearing into the light. All that was left was a scorch mark where she had been lying.

The twins were confused for a moment then as the sound of a motorcycle sounded they realised that besides each other they were all alone.

And they both suddenly fell asleep from pure exhaustion.


	2. the thing is

**There was a problem and I couldn't access this for week. But my patience is very short so after ten minutes I decided to screw it and made a new story just wanted you to know I wont be updating on this one go to my account and you'll see it but I am too lazy to type it up.**


End file.
